How to Successfully Tick Off Danny Fenton
by One Breath Away
Summary: There are a lot of these, but this is between Dash and Danny. Dash goes to far one day before school, and things just go downhill for the school bully. Rated just because.


**I know there are a lot of these, but here is mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

How to Successfully Tick Off Danny Fenton

Danny was getting tired of all these stupid ghosts. He barely got any sleep and it was beginning to affect more than just his schoolwork. He went downstairs to the kitchen seeing if there was anything he could take with him on his walk to school.

"Danny, there is-" Jazz started before rudely being interrupted by her younger brother.

"I don't have time Jazz. Jeez," he snapped at her. His lack of sleep was also affecting his behavior.

This wasn't the first time he had snapped at Jazz lately though. The older girl just sighed. "Danny, you really should get more sleep. You are never going to get anywhere snapping at everyone."

Danny was tired of hearing the same thing from Jazz everyday. "Jazz, I know-"

"No, listen to me Danny. You can't go around without any sleep all the time. You are getting unbearable to be around and-"

"I'm not unbearable!" Danny screamed then paused looking at his sister's smirk. "Okay, maybe this is getting a bit out of hand, but what else am I supposed to do. I've had only maybe three hours of sleep the last few nights, and there are too many ghosts and too much homework to sleep any other time."

"How about letting the rest of team Phantom help out instead of you doing all the work?" Jazz said. Danny growled slightly not really liking the idea. Jazz caught on. "Danny, just think about it."

Danny sighed but then slightly nodded. He would have to do something. His secret identity was starting to get out of hand. "Let's just go to school." Danny said surprising Jazz. He never asked her to take him to school.

After the siblings got to school, Jazz headed off to class leaving Danny to go find his friends. School wouldn't start for another few minutes anyway. Danny quickly found Sam and Tucker right outside the school.

Danny didn't have much time with them until Dash came outside. "Hey Fenturd!" hey yelled standing within feet of the smaller teen.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny asked annoyed, still lacking sleep and not in the mood for the school bully at all. "You should go ahead and go to class. I've got this," Danny said to his two best friends who reluctantly left. Fortunately there was no one else outside.

Dash went over to Fenton and shoved him. He then picked up the light teen and walked to the side of the school building throwing him lightly against the brick wall. Danny got up and shook his head. He was glad it didn't hurt much.

"Are you gonna fight or just stand there like a girl?" Dash said and then noticed Danny walking off. "So you're going to play chicken Dan?" Dash shouted. He didn't know what made him called the younger teen Dan. It had just seemed kind of natural.

Danny stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't even bother turning around. "What did you just call me?" Danny growled angrily.

Dash smirked knowing he had just hit a nerve. "What's wrong Dan?" Dash repeated the name.

It took a split second before Danny was on top of Dash pressing him against the wall nearly choking the bully. His eyes flashed a bright green with specks of his original light blue and specks of blood red.

"Do NOT call me that," Danny growled lightly but did not attempt to release Dash.

Dash struggled but could not even budge the young halfa. "When did you get to be so strong?" Dash asked though it came out more in a whimper since he couldn't get enough air through his lungs.

Danny noticed this and slightly released his grip on the bully enough to where he could breathe, but not escape.

"I've always been this strong Dash. Or at least for the last year. I've just tried not to show it," Danny said still not budging but also trying not to harm Dash. He just wanted to scare him.

"Why are your eyes green?" Dash asked and Danny saw that he was slightly shaking and was scared.

Danny released a sigh and released Dash from his hold. His eyes changed back to their natural light blue. "Just forget it Dash. Probably just a trick of the light," Danny said walking off.

Dash, however, was smarter then Danny took him. "I'm not finished with you Fenton," Dash said trying to keep Danny there just long enough for him to figure it out.

"Well, you are now," Danny retorted though he had stopped walking.

"No, I don't think you are Dan," Dash replied smirking stepping out of the way as soon as Danny turned. His hand rammed into the wall, but Danny seemed not to notice this.

Dash, however, grew wide eyed as he saw that it did not hurt him. Danny just walked up to Dash and shoved him in the chest easily sending him to the ground. "I've already warned you Dash. Don't call me that," Danny said as calm as he could.

Dash, despite being on the ground and being beat up by the person he usually bullied, kept pushing Danny's nerves.

"No, I think I enjoy calling you that. Why don't you like it Dan?" Dash said barely losing his smirk.

Within seconds, Danny held his knee on Dash's chest and didn't care that Dash was in pain.

"I am sick and tired of being the victim of your bullying Dash," Danny yelled full of anger, his eyes turning back to their green color. "I am tired of you thinking you are stronger, faster, and better than I am. Trust me, you are not." Danny paused before glaring at Dash for a moment.

Danny continued his rant. "You are not the one that has to save the town all the time. You are not the kid that gets picked on because he is apparently stupid and has no life outside of being bullied. You are not the kid who could mess up one small thing and automatically have your entire future planned out for you and completely destroyed. You are not the kid that gets no sleep, barely any food, and gets shot at all the time."

Dash interrupted, "What are you talking about Fenturd?"

Danny just continued. "And you are not the kid that gets called names by a certain someone who despite everything, will not listen. You do not understand what I go through, and I would appreciate it if you would back off and leave me alone!"

Dash was reluctant to say anything, but his chest was beginning to kill him. "Will you get off my chest Dan?" Dash said not really paying attention to what he was calling the boy. Not that he had listened to anything he had just said anyway.

Danny exploded. He could not put up with this anymore. He jumped back off Dash and allowed him to get up before shooting an ecto blast about half a centimeter from his arm.

"Let that be a warning," Danny said smiling knowing he had won this battle for now. However, this battle was far from over.

* * *

**What do you want to happen next? Pleae Read and Review! Give me ideas and such! Please, no flames.**


End file.
